gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Grand Theft Auto World
The Grand Theft Auto World is a fictional world consisting of fictional places such as, Liberty City, Vice City, Carcer City, San Andreas and other ficional areas. Liberty City Liberty City is primarily depicted as a large City with a sizable population (4 million in the Grand Theft Auto 3 rendition), featuring a complete transportation infastructure of roads and Railways, and is located on a geographical configuration of shorelines and islands, similar to That of New York City. The city has been described as one suffering from crime and corruption, With the presence of organized crime, feuding street gangs, Petty criminals, And rampant misconduct among city officials and law enforcement. Parts of Liberty City have also suffered Major damage and loss from bombings, Which are being orchestrated by local criminals. Some of These damages, However, Have been repaired or resulted in complete redevelopment of an entire Area. The city has been voted WORST PLACE IN AMERICA. Liberty City is based off New York City. Vice City Vice City consists of two major islands and six smaller islands; both main islands are separated by a large body of water similar to that of biscayne bay, Which separates Miami Beach With mainland Miami in real-life. Each major island id divided into several districts. The Population of Vice City is given at around 1.8 million (Information found on page 5 of the Game's manual). The City has four hospitals (two in each major island) and four police stations (two in each major island) distributed evenly in the city; these facilties serve as respawn points after The player dies or is arrested, respectively. The city has also one fire station and a military Base. Unlike Liberty City and the state of San Andreas, however, Vice City has no known Railway or rapid transit systems, and all islands are connected by road or pedestrian bridges. While The city contains local taxicabs like other GTA cites, Vice City was the first city in the Series to offer functional taxicab services that sends the player directly to a single Location at a fee, available in one mission (to a club) or when the player failed a mission as a result of being killed of arrested (to the last mission trigger, excluding phone missions). This "Later that day..." taxi function has been used in subsequent GTA games, including Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas and Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories. Vice City is Based off Miami. San Andreas San Andreas is ficional state in the Grand Theft Auto (GTA) series or video games. To date There have been incarations of San Andreas: *''In Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas, San Andreas is a ficionalized American state based On the real states of California and Nevada. San Andreas appears as a series of large islands Surrounded by water, but connected by a series of bridges. San Andreas is subdivided into three citys (Los Santos, San Fierro and Las Venturas) and five counties (Red county, Flint county, Whetstone, Tierra Robada and Bone county). *''In the original Grand Theft Auto, San Andreas is a level based on the city of San Francisco, California. Los Santos Los Santos is the largest city in San Andreas. It is based on real life Los Angeles county, Including areas based on Los Angeles; Long Beach; Inglewood; Beverly Hills; And Santa Monica Pier, among many others. It borders Red County to the soulth and Flint County to the east. It is hometown of Carl Johnson, Who returns from living in Liberty City for five years, after His brother informs his mothers death. After a deadly shootout under the Mulholland Intersection in Los Santos, Carl Johnson is dragged by Officers Tenpenny and Pulaski to the Little town of Angel Pine. Los Santos also includes several ficional boroughs that resemble Cites in L.A. County such as Ganton (Compton), Idlewood (Inglewood) and Vinewood (Hollywood). San Fierro San Fierro is the smallest city in San Andreas. It is a ficional city based on the real city of Sanfrancisco, California, With addiional references of two Firth of Forth bridges in Edingurgh, Scotland, The Forth Bridge and the Forth Road Bridge. San Fierro is located in the western part of San Andreas. Soulth of the city lies the massive Mt. Chilliad an the little town of Angel Pine in Whetstone County. North of the city lies the County of Tierra Robada. San Fierro is a moderately sized city with a bay to the north and the Panopticon to the east. The city bears visible scars of an earthquake, a likely reference to the Loma Prieta earthquake Of 1989, 3 years before the game takes place. However, news on the radio reported the aftermath of an earthquake early in the game, suggesting that a major earthquake that hit the State and the city had only occurred recently. One example of damage next to the Forth Road Bridge-look alike. Another example is underwater near the Gant Bridge where a crack in the Ocean surface is located (Many belive this is the San Andreas Fault, Which runs through real-Life San Francisco). Las Venturas Las Venturas is the second largest city, Based on Las Vegas, Nevada. Like its real life Counterpart, Las Venturas is a gambling city located in the desert region, with casinos such As The Camel's Toe and Caligula's Palace. The city is also notable for its freeway system. The julius Thru-Way is a freeway that Circles the whole city. Freeways from both Los Santos and San Fierro intersect with it. Another Freeway is the Harry Gold Parkway, Which runs through the middle of the city and intersects twice with The Julius Thru-Way and then leads to Los Santos (Though its not called Harry Gold Prakway once It leaves the city). At one point in the game, the game's protagonist, Carl Johnson, pulls off an Oceans Eleven-esque heist in the Caligula's Casino, subsequently fomenting relationships between Carl Johnson And Salvatore Leone. Palomino Creek Palomino Creek is a town located in northeast Red County in the state of San Andreas. It is home to a bank, which has suffered from many robberies, a Pizza Stack, and Hanky Panky Point, a popular destination for teenage couples and weird old men. Montgomery Montgomery is located in northeastern Red County. It has a small hospital, Crippen Memorial. It also contains a small horse betting shop. Dillimore Dillimore is located on the northern outskirts of Los Santos. Although it is a small town, it contains a sheriff's office, a Pay 'n' Spray, a gas station and a diner, and is more like a suburb of Los Santos than a rural town. It also houses the large farm estate which contains a Quadbike and various farm equipment. Blueberry Blueberry is a town just outside of Los Santos. On the outskirts of town there is a large farm and the Fleischberg Brewery. The town itself is home to a liquor store, pizza stack, and an Ammu-Nation. The climate resembles that of San Fierro. Flint County, San Andreas Flint County is an undeveloped rural part of San Andreas. There are no towns and only a couple of farms, although has a huge landscape and the relief is much more hilly than Red County's. It is also one of the wetter climates you will find in San Andreas. Catalina lives here briefly before leaving for Liberty City with her lover, Claude Speed. Back o' Beyond, San Andreas A forested, hilly area in southern Flint County; it is notable for the "ghost cars" which spawn there. Whetstone County, San Andreas Whetstone is located in the south-west corner of San Andreas, just south of San Fierro. The county is home to Mt. Chiliad, the tallest mountain in the state at a half-mile in height. Angel Pine Angel Pine is a logging town in Whetstone, located on the foot of Mt. Chilliad. It is notable because it contains a hospital from which Paramedic missions can be performed. It also contains a sheriff's office, a saw mill, a Cluckin' Bell fast food restaurant, an Ammu-Nation and a trailer park. Interestingly, a hearse may also be found parked near the hospital. Carl was dropped off here by Tenpenny and Pulaski after Sweet was shot. Tierra Robada The Tierra Robada county (similar to the Sierra Nevada area and Marin County) gets its name from Spanish "Robbed Earth" or "Stolen Land". Indeed the distinctive flora of southern San Andreas are missing from the desert. Scattered highways are located here as is a ranch which belongs to Mike Toreno. Aldea Malvada Aldea Malvada is a Pueblo ghost town located in Tierra Robada overlooking El Quebrados on the outskirts of town. It literally translates into English as "Evil Village". Bayside Bayside, San Andreas.Bayside is a waterfront town located on the western tip of Tierra Robada, just north across the bay from San Fierro. The sole access point to the town is directly linked to San Fierro via the Gant Bridge. The town contains two notable features. First, its boat school, where Carl can obtain his boating license. Second, the town has a helipad, usually with a helicopter present, useful for traveling. It is a common rest stop for people traveling from San Fierro to Las Venturas. Bayside's marina and its proximity to the Gant Bridge suggests that the town is primarily based on Sausalito, which is almost geographically similar to Bayside, in addition to having one of its access points connected directly to the Golden Gate Bridge. El Quebrados El Quebrados, San Andreas.El Quebrados is home to a sheriffs department as well as a medical center. The town is located east of Bayside. The name translates to "The Bankrupt," or "The Broken." Las Barrancas Las Barrancas, San Andreas.Las Barrancas is located within viewing range of the Sherman Dam, and is also located just beside a cliffside ruin. "Las Barrancas" is Spanish for "The Ravines". According to the official website, the sound of a hundred horses galloping through the town can be heard at midnight. Bone County, San Andreas Bone County, as seen from the air.Bone County is one of the most important areas of the game, other than the major cities themselves, containing many areas and missions needed for continuation; a large number of easter eggs are also located within it. The county's two most prominent features include a secret military base named "Area 69" (based on Area 51) located at its center, as well as the Verdant Meadow Aircraft Graveyard, directly north of Area 69. Bone County boasts an oil field (Octane Springs), a quarry, and several unique natural features such as mesas. The county is bordered in the west by the Sherman Reservoir and Dam (based on the Hoover Dam) as well as Tierra Robada county. Las Venturas is located to its east, and Red County to its south. The county as a whole is based on rural portions of the American state of Nevada, with its similar climate, terrain and topography. Restricted Area (Area 69) Area 69Area 69 is a restricted, fenced-in military base, patterned after Area 51 and named for the 69 sex position (This is yet another instance of an in-joke that the game developers use in numbering in-game locations, e.g. Pier 69 in San Fierro and all the airport runways). The base houses various clandestine government projects, including the "Black Project" jet pack. It may possibly house some projects involving UFOs and/or extraterrestrial life, as suggested by the presence of the nearby "Li'l Probe Inn" (a reference to the Li'l Ale Inn), dialog on the base's PA system during the "Black Project" mission and by dialog on Marvin Trill's in-game radio show. Much of the base consists of underground research labs, although the player can only enter the labs during the course of one mission, or by finding a way into San Andreas' "Blue Hell" — an area under the main terrain mesh — and finding the underground base there. The above-ground structures include a series of control towers, guard posts, and garages for military vehicles. These garages are the first area in the game in which tanks and military helicopters will automatically spawn. The player automatically receives a five-star wanted level for entering, attempting to enter, or flying over the base (at a low altitude); surface-to-air missiles will be fired at the player from the base if he attempts to fly over. The SAM sites which launch the missiles can be destroyed however, and if flying a Hydra aircraft, flare decoys can be deployed to reduce the likelihood of being shot down. It is possible to enter Area 69 without any problem, but the player cannot enter the underground area. Fort Carson Fort Carson is the largest town in Bone County (unusually, roadside signage of the town indicates an estimated population of 369, far smaller than any town in Red County), and also its county seat, as indicated by the small red building in the main street, having been significantly undeveloped as of 1992. It is based on the real life town of Rachel, Nevada, which is the closest habitation to Area 51. North of the town is Area 69, as well as the smaller town of Las Payasadas. It has a small hospital and a sheriff's office. There is also an Ammu-Nation just outside of town. The town is located west of Las Venturas. A small cropduster is known to appear next to one of the houses near here and it is flyable. Fort Carson also boasts five Motels. A miniature version of the 'Vinewood' sign is perched upon a hill on the Eastern side of the town, though the name is changed accordingly. The Lil' Probe Inn, a fictional bar/motel, is located north from Fort Carson. The Lil' Probe Inn is actually a parody of the Little A'le Inn in Rachel, in which the interior of the Probe Inn matches the interior of the real life Little A'le Inn. Down the road from the Probe Inn is Area 69. The Big Ear, a large satellite dish located west of Area 69, is claimed by the official San Andreas website to emit radiation that resulted in birth defects in the local populace, in which its newborns have no ears. There is also a big mast located on the "Big Ear" hill, north of Fort Carson, and can be seen from miles around. Apparently, the mast is used to broadcast radio signals throughout San Andreas, such as "K Rose" and "WCTR". Population: 369. Fort Carson is also seen in The Introduction. Las Payasadas Las Payasadas (Spanish for "clowning off") bills itself as the home of "The Big Pecker — the world's largest cock", which in fact is a huge animatronic rooster designed to advertise a store called "Pecker's Feed and Seed". It is located in northern Bone County. Possibly based on Palisade, Nevada. Las Brujas Las Brujas (translation: "The Witches") is another ghost town located in the El Castillo del Diablo (Translation: The Castle of the Devil) region of Bone County. It is located right off the Verdant Meadows airstrip. Carcer City Most of Carcer City has been long abandoned and ran by snuff director Lionel Starkweather. The police are courupt, The city is home to the worst thugs that are very dangerous to get Around of. The city has a Zoo, Asylum, Junkyard, Mall, Graveyard and other places that are all Most likely abandon. The city also has a Subway Station and a chamber. The city is north of Liberty City. Anywhere City Anywhere City is the name of the city featured in Grand Theft Auto 2. It is presumably called this, as it is set in the near future, and doesn't bear any resemblence to any real life city in particular. It is divided into 3 separated parts - Commercial, Residential and Industrial. London London, England, was the city used in both the mission packs available for the original Grand Theft Auto game. To date, London is the only real-life city to be used in a GTA game, as all others have been fictional cities based on real American cities. New Guernsey Used in the original Grand Theft Auto, based off New Jersey. Guernsey City Also used in the original Grand Theft Auto, based off Jersey City. Fort Law Also used in the Original Grand Theft Auto, based off Fort Lee, New Jersey. Schlechberg Also used in the original Grand Theft Auto, based off Guttenberg, New Jersey. Hackenslash Also used in the original Grand Theft Auto, based off Hackensack, New Jersey. Eaglewood Also used in the original Grand Theft Auto, based off Englewood, New Jersey. Tokyo, China Mentioned on the radio in Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories, based off Tokyo, Japan.